


Wishes Do Come True

by ImWalkingOnSunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/ImWalkingOnSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had liked the same boy since Year 10. Phil Lester. Every time he comes across a wishing well, he wishes for the same thing. That he would ask him out. But what happens when someone mysteriously starts leaving notes in his locker? Is his friend pranking him? Does he have a secret admirer? And, most importantly, is it Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first phanfic, and I'm sure it's crap, but I'm still posting it because I feel like I should contribute to the phandom somehow, and since I'm terrible at drawing and making edits, I figured I should try my hand at writing!

Dan never believed in wishes. But that didn’t stop him from making the same wish every time he came across a fountain or a post on tumblr saying ‘Reblog this in the next 10 seconds and all your wishes will come true!’ He always wished for the same thing ever since Year 10. I wish that Phil Lester would ask me out. It never came true, though, and that’s why he no longer believes in wishes.  
___

Dan was shocked, to say the least, to see the note placed inside his locker door. 

‘You have pretty eyes’ it read. 

He didn’t recognize the curly script, so he was sure it wasn’t one of his friends pranking him, or at least they weren’t the ones who wrote it. It looked like a girl’s writing, and it probably was, because there wasn’t many gay boys that were out at his school. He didn’t tell anyone his combination, so he had no idea how they got it in his locker. Slipped it through the cracks, sure, but this was stuck to the inside of the door. No way anyone could’ve done that without opening it. He wondered who could’ve figured out his combination. They would have to observe him at least once or twice to figure it out. The thought alone creeped him out. 

He thought for a second that maybe it was Phil. He immediately dismissed the idea, thinking that it was ridiculous. He hadn’t noticed him for 3 years, why would he start now? Besides, it was probably Chris pranking him. He probably paid some girl to write the note for him so Dan wouldn’t recognize his handwriting. He hanged around him a lot when he was opening his locker, too. The more he thought about it, the more obvious it was.

The bell rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. He rushed to class while deciding to confront Chris about it at lunch.  
___ 

“You!” Dan called, as he walked up to his usual table with Chris, “Why did you leave this note in my locker?” he questioned, sitting down.

“What note are you talking about?” Chris asked. He looked confused and slightly shocked.

“This note!” Dan shoved the note across the table so Chris could see it. 

Chris laughed lightly, “Mate, I didn’t write this note.”

“Bullshit. Who else would’ve bothered to learning my combination?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but it seems to me you’ve got yourself a secret admirer.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“But who would like me? Everyone here knows I’m gay.” he said.

“Maybe that’s just it. Maybe it’s a guy.” he said

Dan suddenly remembered the idea he had earlier about it being Phil. He blushed at the idea.

“What is it?” Chris questioned, “Oh! Do you think it’s your precious Pwilly?”

He groaned internally. Why did he have to tell him? He continued to blush.

“You do, don’t you!” Chris exclaimed, “Oh, this just perfect. You know, I think you should ask him out.

“What?!” Dan practically squealed, “Me? Ask him out? Might as well try to ask the Queen to tea.”

“No, I’m serious! I’m sure would say yes.” he said.

“No, I’m way too shy. Besides, what if it’s not him? What if he’s disgusted at the mere suggestion and makes fun of me and never talks to me again?” he said.

“Ah, yes. But what if he is?” he retorted.

Dan was silent for a moment, “Good point” he muttered.

“Damn right it is,” Chris said, “You should just do it. Who knows, maybe he likes you too.”  
___

The next day, Dan found another note in his locker. And the next. And the next. 

They read, in order, ‘You’re very articulate. You’re like the human embodiment of Winnie the Pooh.’, ‘You are one of the kindest people I’ve ever met’ and ‘You look great in black.’

Everyday, he showed them to Chris at lunch. And he always said the same thing. ‘It’s probably Phil. You should just go and ask him out.’ Dan never believed him. He rarely bothered with wishful thinking anymore.  
___

That night, while scrolling through tumblr in his bed, Dan came across a post that said ‘Make a wish and reblog!’ All the responses said how last time they reblogged it, their wish came true, and that it really works.

‘What the hell’ he thought, ‘I wish that Phil Lester is my secret admirer.’  
___

When Dan opened up his locker the next morning, he saw another note. But this time it said something different then usual.

‘Meet me underneath the bleacher at the end of the day’ it read.

He took a deep breath, realizing the implications of the message. He was going to find out who his admirer was once and for all.  
___

Dan had been nervous all day. He skipped lunch and went to the library so that Chris wouldn’t questioned him. When the final bell rang he practically ran to the gym. He stopped for a second before opening the door. He calmly walked towards the bleachers, as to not seem to eager. He practically squealed when he saw the familiar mop of black hair.

It was Phil! He was so happy that he almost forgot where he was.

“Hey,” Phil said, snapping Dan out of his thoughts, “You came.” he smiled. Phil’s smile was warm and inviting.

“Yeah, I came,” Dan said, “So you’re the one leaving notes in my locker.” 

Phil blushed,”Um, yeah. I didn’t, I couldn’t, like, think of any other way to ask you out.”

Dan’s heart stopped for a second. The thing he has been wishing for 3 years now was finally coming true.

“So, like, um, you want to go out sometime?” Phil asked awkwardly.

“I would love to.” was the only thing that Dan said.

Because apparently wishes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, and I don't mind constructive criticism!


End file.
